Haruka und Mamoru - eine verhängnisvolle Affäre
by Michi-chan1
Summary: der Titel sagt schon alles - total gestört ^_-


Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört uns, bis auf das Monster  
Note: wir waren unzurechnungsfähig als wir das geschrieben haben, also macht uns nicht dafür verantwortlich ^_-  
Damals waren wir noch pubertierende Teenies, deshalb ist sie so grotesk, abstrus und très bizarre.  
  
  
  
Haruka und Mamoru: Eine verhängnisvolle Affäre  
  
Von Shi, Aspen und Michi-chan   
  
Es war ein sehr heißer Sommertag, wie man ihn in Tokyo schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Die Hitze lag  
bedrückend über der Stadt. Nur wenige Menschen waren in den Straßen unterwegs. Die meisten hielten sich in ihren angenehm kühlen Wohnungen auf und die Armen, die keine Klimaanlage hatten, schmorten wie im Backofen. Und diejenigen, die unterwegs waren, hatten entweder einen Hirnschaden oder sie hatten etwas sehr wichtiges zu tun, wie unsere Helden, die Sailor Senshis, die wieder einmal unterwegs waren, um die Erde vor den Mächten des Bösen zu beschützen. Allerdings waren nicht alle Sailor Senshis freiwillig unterwegs. Sailor Moon, die Anführerin der Senshis alias Bunny Tsukino, hatte wiedermal ein ganz verkratztes Gesicht. Um dies zu erklären machen wir am besten einen kleinen Zeitsprung, 30 Minuten in die Vergangenheit.  
Spring, spring, spring, spring ,spring, spring, spring, spring.... KLATSCH( AUA!!)  
Wir befinden uns am Hikawa Tempel, irgendwo in Tokyo. Da man sich auch als Sailor Senshi mit der Schule rumplagen muß, und alle Senshis, mit Ausnahme von Ami Mizuno keine großen Leuchten sind, waren sie alle fleißig am lernen.... na ja, fast alle. "Ami, ich versteh das nicht!" Minako Aino sah ihre Freundin hilfesuchend an. "Aber Minako, diese Aufgabe ist doch gar nicht schwer," sagte Ami und beugte sich über Minakos Heft, "siehst Du, es ist ganz einfach." "HÄÄH?!" Minakos blaue Kulleraugen nahmen die Größe von Untertassen an. "Das kann aber auch nur ein Genie wie Du behaupten, Ami!" sagte Rei Hino und legte ihren Füller beiseite, "ich kapiere das auch nicht!" "Was ist mit Dir, Mako?" fragte Ami und alle drei sahen Makoto erwartungsvoll an. "Hach, sieht der süüß aus! Er erinnert mich immer an meinen Ex-Freund." "Makoto, was machst Du denn da?" fragte Rei. "Äh, was...ich tja also ...ähem.. äh ...äh... gar nichts." Makoto versuchte vergeblich, die Zeitschrift vor den anderen zu verbergen und warf sie eilig hinter sich. "AUA! Das tut doch weh!" beschwerte sich Artemis. "Doofkatze, was liegst Du auch gerade hier herum" stichelte ihn Minako. "Na klar, kaum ist Luna nicht da, dann mußt Du mich ärgern." maulte Artemis. "Aber war was anderes zu erwarten?" stöhnte er dann. Minako grinste dümmlich und Makoto versuchte ohne großen Erfolg, das Heft unter ihren Hintern zu schieben. Die peinliche Stille wurde nur durch Bunnys Schnarchen unterbrochen. "Ach Du meine Güte," Rei schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn, "Bunny pennt ja schon wieder!" In diesem Moment kam Luna über den Hof gerannt und rief ihnen zu "IN DER STADT IST EIN MONSTER AUFGET.....uaaaahhhh!" Dummerweise hatte Luna Artemis nicht bemerkt, der schmollend im Eingang lag. Sie schanzte voll über ihn, flog Richtung Bunny und bremste mit den Krallen in Bunnys Gesicht. "Ach...Tuxedo MaAAAAAAAAAAsk!" Bunny, die eine Sekunde zuvor noch selig von ihrem Tuxedo Mask geträumt hatte, fuhr vor Schmerz auf. "AUA!" Luna klebte an Bunnys Gesicht und rutschte langsam an ihr runter. Bunny hatte ihren Mund noch nicht ganz geöffnet, da hatten die anderen schon ihre Finger in den Ohren "VOLLE DECKUNG!" schrie Rei, und schon kamen die Niagara Fälle life in den Hikawa Tempel. "Uuuuuuääääääääähhhhhhhh!!!! Luna hat mir weh getan! Buuhuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! Mein schönes Gesicht!" Die Schallwellen schleuderten Luna gegen die nächste Wand und sie wunderte sich, warum diese nachgab. "Aargh... Luna...geh runter von mir!" ächzte ein reichlich zerquetschter Artemis. "Doofkatze!" war Lunas einziger Kommentar, dann wandte sie sich an die Sailor Senshis. "Hört mir mal alle zu! In der Stadt ist... BUNNY! Hör jetzt auf zu weinen und hör mir zu! In der Stadt ist ein neues Monster. Ihr müßt sofort hin!" "Wo ist das Monster, Luna?" fragten Ami und Rei gleichzeitig. "Verwandelt euch erst mal, dann führe ich euch hin."   
Nun springen wir wieder zurück in die Gegenwart: boing, boing, boing, hoppel, hoppel....bang(AUA)  
Während unsere tapferen Senshis das Monster bekämpften, hatten Haruka Ten'ou und Michiru Kaio etwas besseres zu tun. "Ahh..aahh" stöhnte Haruka. "Ach komm laß das," erwiderte Michiru, "es gefällt Dir doch auch!" Harukas Augen weiteten sich, "Ich...ich...ahhhhhhh!" "So schlecht bin ich doch auch wieder nicht." sagte Michiru etwas beleidigt. "Also, dein Badeanzug sieht wirklich zu doof aus, hahahahaaaa!" Haruka konnte sich nicht mehr halten und fiel vor Lachen in den Pool. "Na Deiner ist ja auch nicht gerade das, was man als schön bezeichnen kann!" schmollte Michiru. "Dann zieh ich ihn eben aus." sagte Haruka gelassen und lies Worten Taten folgen. "Was Du kannst, kann ich schon lange!" sagte Michiru und riß sich ihren Badeanzug vom Körper, und sprang dann ebenfalls ins Wasser. Michiru sah Haruka bewundernd an. "Ich muß schon sagen, Du hast einen tollen Körper, Haruka!" schwärmte sie. "Bist Du etwa eifersüchtig?" "Vielleicht..."  
Hier lassen wir die beiden in Ruhe und kehren wieder zu unseren Senshis zurück  
Das Monster, das sie diesmal bekämpfen mußten, war wirklich besonders widerlich. Es war sehr groß und sah irgendwie aus, wie ein kackbraunes Reptil, mit pissgelben Fledermausflügeln, das rotzgrünen Schleim schleuderte.  
"FEUERRINGE FLIEGT...UND SIEGT!" "DONNERSCHLAG FLIEG!" Reis und Makotos Angriffe vereinten sich und schossen auf das Monster zu, schienen es aber nicht einmal kitzeln zu können.   
Auch Venus' Feuerherzen und Merkurs Wasserstrahl konnten ihm nichts anhaben. "Das gibt's doch nicht! Es ist gegen alle unsere Angriffe immun!" rief Rei. "Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott," wimmerte Sailor Moon, "und was, wenn ihm auch mein Mondstab nichts anhaben kann? Was machen wir nur? Hilfeeee!"  
ZONG... Eine gelbe Rose durchschnitt die Luft und bohrte sich vor dem Monster in den Boden. Alle Senshis starrten verwundert auf die Rose. "Eine GELBE Rose!?! Wer ist das?" "Ich bin Tuxedo Mask!" Alle sahen nach oben, von wo die Stimme gekommen war. Auf einem Laternenpfahl stand ein maskierter Hoshi mit Smoking und Umhang. "Das ist doch nicht Tuxedo Mask." sagte Rei. " Die Freundschaft unter Freunden ist die höchste Freude im Leben der Freunde! Ich werde diese Freundschaft beschützen... auch wenn alle roten Rosen ausverkauft sind!" sagte der Maskierte. "Das IST Tuxedo Mask!" sagten die Senshis im Chor. "Stell Dich mir zum Kampf, Du Monster!" rief er und sprang auf das Monster zu. Das Monster holte mit seinem stachelbewehrten Schwanz aus, traf Tuxedo Mask volle Breitseite und schleuderte ihn durch die Luft. Nur noch mit der Hälfte seiner Kleidung, die andere Hälfte hing am Schwanz des Monsters, raste Tuxedo Mask vollgas auf ein Fenster im zehnten Stock zu. "Oh SCHAAAIIISSEEEEEEE!!!"   
  
Michiru stemmte sich aus dem Becken, stand auf und zog sich einen Bademantel über. Sie warf die Haare in den Nacken. "Ach Haruka, wenn ich mit Dir zusammen bin, dann wird mir immer so heiß. Mich dürstet. Ich hole mir was zu trinken." In diesem Moment vernahm Haruka einen gedämpften Schrei. "Hast Du das auch gehört, Michiru?" fragte sie. "Nein, was denn?" "Ach gar nichts, ich hab wohl etwas Wasser in den Ohren, aber ich dachte, ich hätte Tarzan gehört." Michiru sah Haruka nur noch einmal verwundert an und verschwand dann in Richtung Küche. Kaum war sie weg, hörte Haruka ein lautes Krachen und Klirren. Erschrocken sah sie nach oben und sah, wie ein undefinierbares etwas durchs Fenster geflogen kam und auf dem Sprungbrett landete. "Aber, das ist doch... Tuxedo Mask!" rief sie verwundert aus. Das Sprungbrett bog sich nach unten durch, schnellte nach oben und schleuderte den armen Tuxedo Mask durch das NOCH intakte Oberlicht nach draußen.   
  
"WASSERSTRAHL FLIEG UND FRIER!" Der Eisstrahl traf das Monster genau im Gesicht und bohrte sich in sein Auge, das daraufhin sofort gefror und auf den Boden fiel, wo es in tausend Stücke zersprang. Die Senshis freuten sich, endlich eine Schwachstelle ihres Gegners gefunden zu haben, als ihre Aufmerksamkeit durch ein lautes "Aaaaarrrrgghh!" abgelenkt wurde. Sie sahen, wie Tuxedo Mask durch das Dach eines nahen Hauses in die Luft flog. "HEY, Mamoru!" schrie Bunny, "Was machst Du denn da? Hilf uns gefälligst!" Mamoru sah zu den Senshis und rief ihnen zu: "Ich komme gleich... uuaaaahhhh!" Mamorus Höhenflug endete abrupt und er bekam die Erdanziehungskraft zu spüren. Vor den Augen der Senshis verschwand er wieder im Haus.  
  
Harukas vor Erstaunen schon geweitete Augen wurden noch ein Stück größer, als Mamoru wieder durch das Dach kam und zum zweitenmal auf das Sprungbrett knallte. Das Sprungbrett knarrte schon bedenklich, als Mamoru wieder in die Luft schoß. "Bin gespannt, wie lange das Sprungbrett das noch aushält." wunderte sich Haruka.  
  
Durch die leere Augenhöhle des Monsters konnten die Senshis sein Gehirn sehen. "Wir müssen unsere Angriffe auf sein Gehirn konzentrieren." sagte Ami. "FEUERRINGE, DONNERSCHLAG, FEUERHERZEN, WASSERSTRAHL, FLIEGT!!" Ihre Waffen vereinten sich und der Kopf des Monsters zersprang in einer roten Wolke. In diesem Moment flog Mamoru wieder durch das Dach, "War Bunny schon dran?" fragte er. "NEIN!!" riefen die Senshis im Chor. "Also, Sailor Moon, Du bist dran! Uaaahhh!" "Aber Mamoru, wo willst Du denn hin?" fragte Makoto. "Seküüündcheeeen!"  
  
*WERBUNG*  
"Wenn's mal wieder länger dauert, schnapp Dir n' Snickers!  
Jetzt mit fünfzehn verschiedenen tollen Sailor Moon Stickern!"  
*WERBUNG ENDE*  
  
Im Haus wartete Haruka schon gespannt auf Mamorus nächsten Aufprall. Und er ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Und wieder einmal knallte Mamoru auf das Sprungbrett, und wieder einmal bog sich selbiges durch, und wieder einmal wurde Mamoru nach oben geschleudert, aber diesmal...  
"Oh mein Gott, Mamoru! Paß auf! Wo fliegst Du denn hin!" rief Haruka entsetzt  
... verfehlte er das Oberlicht um wenige Zentimeter und krachte gegen die Decke. "Mamoru, tut das nicht weh?" fragte Haruka. "Nein ...nur pfeim erften Mal" Und noch einmal bewies die Schwerkraft ihr Können und mit einem lauten *Platsch* landete Mamoru im Wasser, wo er sofort wie ein Stein unterging, während die traurigen Überreste seiner Kleidung auf der Oberfläche schwammen. Ohne zu Zögern tauchte Haruka auf den Grund und zog den bewußtlosen und nackten Mamoru nach oben. Sie schwamm mit ihm zum Beckenrand und hievte ihn aus dem Wasser. "Mamoru, wach auf!" Haruka versuchte alles, um Mamoru wieder aufzuwecken, doch ihre Bemühungen waren nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Ihr blieb nur noch eine Wahl: Mund-zu-Mund Beatmung und Herzrhythmusmassage. Während sie seinen Brustkorb bearbeitete, schweifte ihr Blick über seinen starken männlichen Körper und die so lange unterdrückten weiblichen Gefühle stiegen in ihr auf. Sie preßte ihre Lippen auf seine und füllte seine Lungen mit Luft. Und je länger sie ihn beatmete, desto mehr wurde aus einer Mund-zu-Mund Beatmung ein zärtlicher Kuß. Aber als sie sich gerade wieder seinem Brustkorb zuwenden wollte, spürte sie, wie sich seine Zunge in ihren Mund schob. Wie hypnotisiert streichelten ihre Hände über seinen Körper und sie stellte fest, daß auch er seine Hände wieder gebrauchen konnte. Sie fuhr ein wenig erschrocken zurück und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Seine Augen öffneten sich langsam und mit noch leicht verklärtem Blick sah er ihr direkt in die Augen. Sein Blick glitt jedoch schnell von ihren Augen weg und wanderte ihren Körper hinab. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch er legte ihr den Finger auf die Lippen. Er zog sie mit seinen starken Armen zu sich heran und legte sie sanft auf den Rücken. Dann begann er, ihren Körper mit tausend feurigen Küssen zu bedecken. Harukas Körper erbebte unter der Berührung seiner Lippen und sie konnte ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
"Hey, Haruka, ich habe Dir auch was zu trinken mitgebraaaaaaahhhhhh! HARRRUKA!" Michiru stand geschockt in der Tür und die beiden Gläser entglitten ihren zitternden Händen. Mit einem lauten Klirren zersprangen sie auf dem Boden. Mamoru ließ von Haruka ab und setzte sich auf. Haruka drehte ihren Kopf zu Michiru "Bist Du etwa eifersüchtig?" fragte sie. Michiru schniefte, riß sich noch einmal zusammen und schrie "JA!!" Mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht rannte sie aus dem Zimmer.  
Mamoru sah Haruka ein wenig verstört an "Was jetzt?" fragte er. Statt einer Antwort setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoß und gab ihm einen laaangen Zungenkuß. Sie drückte seinen Oberkörper sanft auf den Boden und ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Seine Hände glitten ihren Körper hinab, und er begann, mit seiner Zunge ihre Brüste zu liebkosen. Sie waren beide so erregt wie nie zuvor, und Mamoru konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er rollte sich auf Haruka. Ganz vorsichtig, um ihr zartes Fleisch nicht zu verletzen, drang er in sie ein und begann, sich langsam zu bewegen. Haruka gefielen diese, ihr bisher unbekannten Gefühle und sie paßte sich seinem Rhythmus an. Sie hatten nicht gewußt, daß es zwischen Mann und Frau so etwas gab. Leidenschaft, Hingabe und animalisches Verlangen, ohne wenn und aber und ohne an irgendwelche Folgen zu denken. Es gab nur sie und ihn und die Bewegungen ihrer Körper. Es war, als hörte alles um sie herum auf, zu existieren. Sie waren wie Verdurstende, die nach langen Jahren der Wanderung durch die Wüste endlich die Oase gefunden hatten. Sie wurden immer leidenschaftlicher, immer heftiger stieß er in sie hinein. Und als sie beide zum Höhepunkt kamen, war es als würden ihre Körper vollends miteinander verschmelzen. Haruka fühlte, wie sie alles hinter sich ließ, wie sich ihr Geist von ihrem Körper löste, und es kam ihr vor, als würde sie mit dem Wind über den Wolken fliegen.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Michiru angezogen und lief von einer Kneipe zur anderen, um ihren Kummer in Alkohol zu ertränken. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, daß ihre langjährige geliebte Freundin sie betrogen hatte und das auch noch mit einem Mann. Sie wurde immer depressiver und sah nach vielen Stunden und noch mehr Gläsern Schnaps schließlich keinen anderen Ausweg mehr. Sie verließ die Kneipe und rief sich ein Taxi. "Hallo, Tachsi!" Als schließlich eines der gelben Gefährte neben ihr zum Stillstand kam, schaffte sie es gerade noch, dem Fahrer ihr Ziel zu nennen "Sur Brügge ser Verlippden" (Anm. d. Aut.: Zur Brücke der Verliebten). Dort angekommen, gab sie dem Fahrer das ganze Geld, das sie noch nicht in Alkohol umgesetzt hatte. Dort, wo sie hinging, würde sie es nicht mehr brauchen. Vor den Augen des Taxifahrers wankte sie zum Geländer und schaffte es im dritten Anlauf hinaufzuklettern. "Was haben sie vor?" fragte der Taxifahrer erschrocken. "Vverschuchen schi nich misch aufschuhalten. Wwer sssinn sssie überhaupt?" (Anm. d. Aut.: Versuchen sie nicht, mich aufzuhalten. Wer sind sie überhaupt?) "Mein Name ist Motuka bis vor zwei Wochen war ich noch ein Mann und hieß Motoki." "Mossoki? Hähh? Sen Namen kenn isch irgendwoher. Bischu nisch sser Wissbold aussem Schpilsschla...Schpilscha... Schpilhalle?" (Anm. d. Aut.: Motoki? Den Namen kenne ich irgendwoher. Bist Du nicht der Witzbold aus der Spielhalle?) "Spring nicht! Das ist doch gefährlich!" Mit einem olympiareifen Spurt rannte sie auf Michiru zu... stolperte... klatschte voll gegen sie... und Michiru fiel in den unter der Brücke verlaufenden Fluß. "Wasch scholl die Scheiße? Isch kann schon nosch schelber schbringen." (Anm. d. Aut.: Was soll die Scheiße? Ich kann schon noch selber springen.) motzte Michiru und ging dann unter. Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft, wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen, da sie mit Motuka noch nicht fertig war. Aber so kräftig sie auch paddelte, der Sog, der sie nach unten zog war stärker und sie spürte, wie ihr der Sauerstoff ausging. Und dann war es soweit. Einen kurzen Augenblick war es völlig schwarz um sie, und dann sah sie plötzlich ihren Körper von oben. Sie sah, wie er zum Grund des Flusses sank, während sie selbst immer höher stieg. Sie verließ das Wasser und sah im Vorbeischweben, wie Motuka verzweifelt am Brückengeländer hing. Sie empfand eine riesige Wut und aus unbekannten Gründen löste sich plötzlich Motukas Griff und sie stürzte in die Tiefe, direkt auf das Deck des Ausflugsschiffes, das gerade vorbeifuhr. Mit einem Gefühl der Befriedigung stieg Michiru in den Himmel empor und lief auf das helle Licht zu.  
  
Jahre sind vergangen. Die Sailor Senshis sind inzwischen erwachsen. Heute ist der Jahrestag von Michirus und Motukas/Motokis tragischem Tod und die Sailor Senshis stehen trauernd an den Gräbern. "Haruka und Mamoru sind nicht gekommen," stellte Rei entrüstet fest, "wenigstens so viel Anstand hätte ich ihnen zugetraut, daß sie heute herkommen." "Ja wo sind sie denn? Ja was machen sie denn?" fragte Minako neugierig, worauf ihr Rei kräftig auf den Fuß trat und sich Bunnys Augen mit Tränen füllten. "Auaah!" rief Minako und hoppelte auf einem Bein auf den Gräbern herum. In diesem Moment kamen Haruka und Mamoru um die Ecke und liefen auf die Gräber zu. Die beiden sahen ein wenig zerzaust aus, aber sonst so elegant wie immer. Die anderen Senshis waren noch immer erstaunt über die Veränderung Harukas, vom draufgängerischen Mädchenschwarm zum Traum aller Männer. Sie hatte sich die Haare lang wachsen lassen und das Silikon hatte sein übriges getan. Mamoru hatte sich bis auf zwei Kleinigkeiten nicht verändert: Er war inzwischen Kettenraucher und hing an der Flasche. Der Drei-Tage-Bart war sein ständiger Begleiter geworden. Sie legten schweigend ein paar Blumen auf Michirus Grab und verschwanden dann so schnell sie gekommen waren. "Also echt, Mamoru hat sich nicht gerade zum besten verändert, seit er Bunny verlassen hat." sagte Minako und sorgte somit wiedermal für einen Weinkrampf von Bunny, die den Wasserhahn noch immer so leicht aufdrehen konnte wie vor Jahren. "Wäääääähhhhhh! Mamoru, wieso hast Du das getan?" plärrte Bunny. "Grr Minako Du Dumpfbacke, kannst Du nicht mal Deine Klappe halten?" schimpfte Rei und bestrafte die arme Minako sofort: "Kopfnuß flieg und sieg!"  
Auf dem Weg nach Hause fragte Makoto Rei: "Wie weit sind eigentlich die Arbeiten am Tempel?" "Oh, es geht sehr gut voran. Wenn es weiter so gut läuft, dann kann ich in einer Woche meinen 'Tempel der Lust' eröffnen." "Was sagt eigentlich Dein Opa dazu, Rei?" fragte Minako.   
Am Tempel angekommen, sahen sie, daß das Problem bereits gelöst war. Die netten Herren in den weißen Kitteln waren gerade dabei, einen heftig strampelnden Opa in ihren innen gut gepolsterten und vergitterten Wagen zu verfrachten.   
"Rei, Du läßt Deinen Opa ins Altersheim bringen?!" fragte Minako und sah Rei mit großen Augen an, "Eine weise Entscheidung, eine sehr weise Entscheidung."  
  
Eine Woche später war es soweit: Der Tempel der Lust öffnete seine Pforten und alle waren bei der Eröffnungsfeier. Sogar der Opa versuchte zu kommen, leider machte ihm dabei aber Haruka einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie war mit Mamoru auf dem Weg zum Tempel. Da die beiden zu spät dran waren, fuhren sie 'etwas' schneller, als erlaubt. Gerade als der arme Opa einen Zebrastreifen überqueren wollte raste Haruka mit 180 Sachen vorbei, oder besser gesagt drüber. Wir ersparen uns eine detaillierte Beschreibung der blutigen Überreste des zermatschten Opas. Viel zu beschreiben wäre da sowieso nicht gewesen. Die eine Hälfte, früher mal der Oberkörper, färbte die Straße rot, die andere Hälfte, früher einmal der Unterkörper, klebte an Harukas Reifen. "Upsi," sagte Haruka, "meine Stoßdämpfer sind wohl nicht mehr ganz neu."   
  
Alle Anwesenden amüsierten sich großartig auf der Feier, nur Rei war ein wenig sauer wegen der roten Spuren in der Einfahrt. Doch plötzlich wurde die Feier unschön gestört: einer der Gäste verwandelte sich in ein abscheuliches Monster und griff die Gäste an. Hinter einer Hausecke verwandelten sich die Sailor Senshis und stellten sich dem Monster in den Weg. "Wir sind das Sailor Team und wir kämpfen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit. Du hast es gewagt, diese Party zu stören und die Gäste anzugreifen. Das werden wir nicht zulassen. Ich bin Sailor Moon und im Namen des Mondes werde ich Dich bestrafen!" Sie griffen das Monster mit ihren Waffen an, hatten aber keinen großen Erfolg. Es sah ziemlich aussichtslos für die Senshis aus. Als Mamoru Bunny in solcher Bedrängnis sah, erinnerte er sich wieder an die glückliche Zeit, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten...und beschloß sie doch noch zu retten. Er zog seine ultrageile Verwandlung durch und griff das Monster als Tuxedo Mask an. Dummerweise hatte er vergessen, seinen Rosenvorrat aufzufüllen, also mußte er seinen Flachmann werfen, an dem er wirklich sehr hing. Das Monster schnappte den Flachmann mit den Zähnen und zerbiß ihn. Daraufhin floß ihm der Schnaps den Rachen hinunter und es torkelte besoffen durch die Gegend. Als Rei noch ihre Feuerringe einsetzte, flog es durch die Luft, voll auf Haruka zu, die sich inzwischen auch verwandelt hatte, aber recht ratlos rumstand. Aber kurz bevor das Monster sie zerquetschen konnte, tauchte plötzlich Sailor Neptun auf und riß Uranus zur Seite. Wo kommt Michiru plötzlich her? Dazu ein kleiner Rückblick:  
  
Michiru lief immer schneller auf das Licht zu. Sie wußte nicht, was sie dort erwarten würde, sie wußte nur, sie mußte dort hin. Plötzlich tauchten zwei Gestalten aus dem Nebel auf, die sie beim Näherkommen als Sailor Pluto und Sailor Saturn erkannte. Die beiden grinsten. "Oh je, so dämlich kannst auch nur Du sterben!" sagte Sailor Saturn. "Doch Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen," sagte Sailor Pluto, "Du mußt wieder zurück, Du wirst noch gebraucht." "Aber ich will nicht zurück," schluchzte Michiru, "Ich will tot sein." "Wenn Du zurückkehrst wirst Du wieder mit Haruka zusammensein." "Ok. Bringt mich zurück!"  
  
"Michiru? Du lebst noch?" fragte Haruka ungläubig. "Nein, wieder," sagte Michiru, "aber wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Wir müssen zuerst dieses Monster besiegen." "Das übernehme ich!" rief Makoto. Doch als sie gerade ihren Donnerschlag auf das Monster abfeuern wollte, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln einen jungen Mann, der sie an ihren Ex-Freund erinnerte. Leicht abgelenkt traf sie auch nicht das Monster, sondern Harukas Haare, die teilweise verkohlten. "Tschuldigung!" sagte Makoto. "Oh nein, ich bin von Stümpern umgeben!" stöhnte Haruka. "Los Neptun, wir zwei machen das jetzt zusammen!"  
"NEPTUN FLIEG!" "URANUS FLIEG!" Die beiden leuchtenden Kugeln vereinten sich und trafen das Monster, das wild hin und herzuckelte und dann zu Staub zerfiel. "Oh Michiru, es tut mit ja so leid." entschuldigte sich Haruka. "Ach, das machst doch nichts," sagte Michiru, "Hauptsache wir sind wieder zusammen!" "Oh Bunny, kannst Du mir verzeihen?" flehte Mamoru. "Ach Mamoru, ich verzeihe Dir alles. Ich liebe Dich doch!" Sie sanken sich in die Arme und küßten sich. Die anderen standen daneben und hielten die Kamera voll drauf.  
  
ENDE  
  



End file.
